User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 11
Name: Kurt "Slick" Spark Age: 28 Occupitation: Tattoo Artist, Personality: idk what to put here Description: Slick likes art and supernatural things, if something goes wrong with his art he will fix it ASAP. Abilities: Tattoo artist,Powerful Tattoo´s,It almost seems alive!,Warrior,"Will is the driving force for mankind, the day we lose the will to live the day we lose mankind itself.", Motto: "Let no bare skin go to waste, we shall paint it all." Quotes: "You used my ink?" "I´ll kill you for destroying a piece of art YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Backstory: Ever since Slick was 6 he has painted,drawed,sketched and fantasized about art and such, when he turned 8 and went to Thailand he noticed there was something called "temporary tattoo" where you put temporary art on your body. Slick couldnt help but get excited over the idea of having art on his body for awhile, he wrote down what he wanted the man to draw on his forearm after 30 minutes of sitting still he finaly had the tattoo on his forearm which said "Will is the driving force for mankind, the day we lose the Will to live is the day we lose mankind itself.". His parents werent excited about the idea to bring their only son back with a tattoo on his forearm, the man noticed this and told them a trick to get it off. After 2 years Slick learned that creating tattoo´s was a job called "Tattoo Artist" after that day that was his dream, to become a man who creates tattoo´s. At the age of 15 Slick had learned to supress pain so he could get all the tattoo´s he wanted, first of all he put a quote on the inside of his left forearm the quote read (past-tense) "The golden age is before us, not behind us." he also had a tattoo added on his chest which says "武士" it means "Warrior". Slick applied for a job in a tattoo place in Chicago called "Imaginary Design". After 2 weeks of moving to Chicago he finaly moved to his new place and started working part time in "Imaginary Design". But he didnt make a lot of money so he decided to go to a sort of illegal "Fight club" place where you could fight for money, he got 1000$ for every win so he usualy won around 5 games a week. After he stopped fighting at the "club" the word got out that he was working at "Imaginary Designs" so a lot of "Criminals" came there just for his work, after a while they noticed he was the best there is at tattoing so they started calling him "Slick" since he could make any tattoo as smooth and real looking as possible. After a day at work he was heading home and when he was taking a shortcut there was a mugger there, he screamed at him to give him the money but Slick had other plans, he tried taking down the mugger and he got shot in the arm. Suddenly he could feel his Chest burning with power, he checked under his shirt and saw his "Warrior" tattoo glowing he could feel his arm healing his muscles pumping, and he went for it he punched the guy so hard that his face was practicly atmoized, 12 hours later the body was found in the alley the cops could never figure out how his face got that smashed up. After a while Slick started noticing he got powers for what his tattoo´s represented, and then he rememberd all the tattoo´s he had given out, so he tracked down one of them and noticed he didnt have the power of flight (He got angel wings on his back (tattoo of course)), and suddenly a pop-up window appeared infront of him as if he was in a game, the window said "Activate Tattoo?" "Yes or No". Slick thought about this for a while and decided to try it out, so he pressed "Yes" and suddenly the man grew large black wings, he reacted as if he was a miracle or a ghost really. The man quickly calmed down and tried flapping the wings he quikcly became airborn, Slick was impressed and a little bit scared of his new power, but it wasnt the time to think about that now he had to take care of the baffoon flying away openly with wings. Slick feels his forearm overbursting with power as he pulls the man down from the heavens to the ground, the mere pressure of the hit killed him, now all Slick had to do was hide the wings or at least make them plausible to be there. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet